1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide viewing angle polarizing plate suitable for the improvement in the viewability of transmission type, reflection type or amphibious liquid crystal display, etc.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications No. Hei. 10-126882 and No. Hei. 11-75728, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wide viewing angle polarizing plate intended for the expansion of the viewing angle or the compensation for the change in phase difference of liquid crystal display there has been heretofore known one comprising a laminate of a polarizing plate and a light diffusing plate or phase difference plate Japanese Patent Publications No. Hei. 9-258013 and 9-325216. However, this wide viewing angle polarizing plate is disadvantageous in that it is liable to contrast drop or blur of display image or leaves something to be desired in the expansion of viewing angle.